Infector
Nod |baseunit = |role = * Anti-infantry commando * Mutation |useguns = * SMR.2 mutation rifle * Web grenade launcher * SobekModDB: Sobek - Infector's Battleblade |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 240 |armortype = |trans = |speed = 5 |turn = |sight = 10 |cost = $1000 |time = |multiplier = |recharge = |produced = Hand of Nod |deployed = |req = Nod Technology Center |groundattack = 75 |groundmodifier = |navalattack = |navalmodifier = |airattack = |airmodifier = |cooldown = 45 |range = 15 |evolvesto = |ability = |veteranbonus = * +40% hit points * +30% speed |elitebonus = * Infector may deal from 50 to 150 points of damage * Cooldown decreased to 25 frames * Range increased to 16 |notes = Limited to 1 for each player |artist = |actor = Swirekster |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 |epic = |campaign = }} The Infector is a hero unit of the Brotherhood of Nod. Official description The Nod Infector commando, specialize in Tiberium-based warfare as well as also being trained in how to handle Tiberium life forms up-close and personal. The Infector commando is armed with the SMR.2, a sniper rifle which fires capsules filled with a Tiberium mutagen that will instantly kill or mutate its target into a Visceroid within a matter of seconds. The Infector is feared by both GDI and GloboTech infantry and it has been known for enemy infantry to flee once they catch sight of the Infector, Nod have now decided to arm the Infector with the YS.51 Web Grenade Launcher which fires a grenade fitted with a proximity sensor once at the appropriate range the grenade will burst above the targets head releasing a sticky web that will pin the target making it easier for the Infector to eliminate them. The Infector program is an offshoot of project Re-Genesis; candidates are selected from convicted Nod military personal awaiting execution. They are offered death or a chance of redemption in the Infector program, little do those that accept the offer know that once the process is complete they will be as good as dead just not in the physical sense at least. After the initial screening process, the new candidate undergoes extensive mental conditioning and reprogramming to ensure their complete loyalty to the Brotherhood, erasing the subject's original personality in the process. The Candidates are subjected to Tiberium based alterations both chemical and genetic as well as receiving cybernetic enhancement. If the subject survives the procedures, they will benefit from enhanced eyesight, hearing, strength and vastly increased reflexes, as well as the ability to heal when in contact with Tiberium. Unlike the random mutation suffered by the Forsaken the Infector is stable suffering none of the side effects of Tiberium poisoning. Once they have had a chance to adapt to their physical changes, they are then put through a gruelling training regime and familiarized with their future combat gear, such as the Infectors advanced battle armour, as well as their trademark weapons the SMR.2 sniper rifle and the YS.51 Web Grenade Launcher. Once they have earned the title of Infector they are one of the Brotherhoods most effective as well as feared weapons. Many within the ranks of The Brotherhood consider the Infector candidates as unworthy of the gift they are granted, as they become one-step closer to Kane's vision of perfection as appears to be the opinions towards the Cybernetics Program.Nod: Infantry List at ModDB See also * Railgun Commando * Cyborg Paladin * Reaver References Category:Nod infantry Category:Twisted Insurrection infantry Category:Heroes